


Metroidvania: Ballad of Suffering

by Will_Keaton



Category: Metroid Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Keaton/pseuds/Will_Keaton
Summary: A script for a potential Metroid/Castlevania crossover video game.





	Metroidvania: Ballad of Suffering

What is a man?  
This question has hung at he back of human thought since the dawn of history and still it remains unanswered. Are they merely animals given the power to think for themselves? Divine beings trapped in a prison of flesh?  
No one has suffered the furor of that beast more than I. No one a better witness to their true nature.  
What is a man? A cesspit of hatred and lies!  
I have witnessed this pitiful creature multiply for nearly a millennia and this is what I have learned...  
Man is petty.  
Man is weak.  
Man has no desire but to preserve his own self, at the expense of everyone and everything around him.  
I have seen this beast start wars over nothing. Witnessed them bathe in the blood of their brethren. All in the name of Justice and Righteousness. That is what they say to make right in their minds what they do. Man cannot face the truth of his actions, he hides behind these meaningless principles.  
Truth. Honour. Justice.  
God.  
I am Count Dracula. Though I was once a man I have evolved past that fragile form and become something much greater.  
For centuries I have fought valiantly to rid this planet of the disease that would call itself mankind. Though my intentions were noble I was thwarted at every turn by those who would presume to know better than I.  
The Belmont clan. Since I first realized the truth of man’s existence they have stood in my way, preventing me from doing what must be done. Every time I would taste defeat at the hands of a Belmont and their family heirloom, a holy whip known as the Vampire Killer, then I would be banished from this mortal coil. But I am no longer mortal and every time I was defeated I would once again return, only to see another descendent of that bloodline stand before me. Even my own son sided against me, blinded by human weakness. His words cut me deeper than that whip ever could.  
This continued for centuries, an endless waltz we would dance every hundred years or so. But then, one thousand nine hundred and ninety nine years after the birth of their false savior, I was finally prepared to complete my destiny and offer true salvation to this planet.  
It was not to be.  
A Belmont, standing side by side with my son, along with others who would defy the true peace I offered... they cut me off from my castle, the source of my power. The Demon Castle that had housed my soul for so long was sealed within a solar eclipse. Then, something happened, something that I had long believed was impossible.  
I died.

I first encountered the metroids on planet Zebes. Once a home to myself and the Chozo who raised me, it had since become a fortress. The hallowed corridors that once served to shelter the Chozo were now being used by the very savages that had wiped them out.  
They called themselves the Zebesian Space Pirates. Like everything else they have led us to believe, this was a lie. They were not natives of Zebes, and though the Federation prefers to think otherwise, their intentions were far loftier than piracy.  
My first mission regarding the metroids took place on that planet. I was sent to wipe out the space pirates and the metroid specimens they had stolen from a science vessel leaving planet SR388. They intended to use the metroids as a biological weapon that would bring low the Galactic Federation and make them the rulers of this galaxy. It was my duty to prevent this from happening. I succeeded.  
It was not enough however. Over the next few years I would clash with the pirates numerous times. On the Chozo’s abandoned spiritual sanctuary on Tallon IV, amidst the chaos of the Luminoth-Ing war on Aether, on planet Urtraghus, their secondary headquarters. Each time I was successful in driving them back.  
Eventually the Federation came to a decision. The metroids were far too dangerous to be allowed to survive. Thus, I was sent to their homeworld of SR388 where, as per my orders, I exterminated the entire species.  
Save one.  
After slaying the Metroid Queen and entering into the egg chamber, a single metroid larvae hatched before my eyes and imprinted upon me, believing me to be its mother. I couldn’t kill it. Doing so would make me as ruthless as the Zebesians. As bad as, him.  
Instead I took it to a Federation science station for study. Satisfied that all was well, I left, only to return upon learning the station was under attack by space pirates. After stealing the metroid they retreated back to a rebuilt fortress on Zebes. I followed.  
I scoured the planet searching for the metroid, destroying any pirates unfortunate enough to cross paths with me. Eventually, I was able to locate the hatchling in the pirate command center. In the middle of a heated battle the hatching gave its life to save my own. Its sacrifice was not in vain however, as I was able to win the battle, and in doing so unintentionally brought about the destruction of the entire planet. Fortunately I was able to escape, to my knowledge the only one to do so.  
Thus ended the space pirate’s reign of terror. Since that day the pirates have all but vanished from the galaxy.  
Now I hunt other bounties. Criminals, smugglers, other space pirate clans. My quarry today is a man by the name of Alexander Corbett, a well-to-do weapons smuggler from Earth. Normally a man in his profession would be easy to find, however, approximately one month ago he dropped off the face of the Earth, literally. Though it was difficult to pick up his trail I was eventually able to track him here, to Tancane, a small uninhabited planet on the outskirts of the galaxy. I do not know why an arms dealer would vanish so suddenly and reappear so far from potential customers. I suppose I will find out soon enough.

(Samus’ ship lands in a forested area not far from an ancient, vaguely castle-like structure. Samus Aran emerges from the vessel and begins to explore the area.)

(Shortly she comes across a young man defending himself against some local wildlife with a whip. He fends off the creatures with minimal effort. Having succeeded in his task he notices Samus.)

**???:** Oh, hello there!  
**Samus:** ...  
**???:** I wasn’t expecting to see anyone here. I thought this planet was uninhabited.  
**Samus:** It is.  
**???:** Well that’s what I thought in the first place but-  
**Samus:** Who are you? What are you doing here?  
**???:** A bit blunt aren’t we?  
**Samus:** A name.  
**Jordaan:** Alright. You can call me Jordaan Belmont. May I ask your name?  
**Samus:** I’m looking for Alexander Corbett. Where is he?  
**Jordaan:** Wait. Your looking for him too? Well isn’t that a coincidence, so are we!  
**Samus:** Fascinating... Now put your hands in the air.  
**Jordaan:** Excuse me?  
**Samus:** You heard. I’m placing you under arrest for purchasing weapons from a known terrorist.  
**Jordaan:** What! Me? No! You’ve got it all wrong! I’m here with a government agent, we’re trying to stop that guy! We don’t want to buy from him!  
**Samus:** A government agent, first time I’ve heard that excuse.  
**Jordaan:** I’m not lying. His name is Genya Arikado, he’s just up ahead looking for a way into those ruins. You’ve got to believe me!  
**Samus** : ...  
**Jordaan:** Come on, I’m telling the truth here! Do I look like the kind of guy who wants to buy weapons from the next dark...  
**Samus:** Alright. I believe you.  
**Jordaan:** You, do?  
**Samus:** It’s pretty clear you’re not here to do business with him.  
You said your friend, the government agent, is up ahead?  
**Jordaan:** Yes.  
**Samus:** Good. I have a few questions I’d like to ask him.  
(At this point Jordaan becomes a playable character.)  
(After a little walking, the two arrive at the entrance to the ruins. A pale man in a dark suit stands there conversing with another man, this one finely dressed and sporting short blond hair.) 

**Alexander:** (The blond one.) So you finally caught up with me. To what do I owe the honour of this visit Mr. Arikado?  
**Arikado:** This will be your last warning. If you do not stop this nonsense now I will be forced to take drastic action.  
**Alexander:** Is that a polite way of saying you’re going to kill me?  
(Samus leaps between the two men and points arm cannon at Alexander.)  
**Samus:** Alexander Corbett.  
**Alexander:** Oh, my! I appear to be very popular today.  
Wait a minute. That armor... Are you the legendary Samus Aran? A pity I forgot my autograph book. I’m assuming you’re here for the Federation bounty on my head?  
**Samus:** Good guess.  
**Arikado:** Please, do not interfere. You do not know what you are doing.  
**Alexander:** He’s right, so let me elaborate for you. You are beginning to annoy the future Dark Lord, and I will not tolerate it! (Fires a burst of dark energy to push back Arikado and Samus.) Now both of you, leave this place.  
(A dark mist appears near Alexander and quickly takes the form of a man. His skin is chalk white and he has no hair. His face is obscured by a jacket he wears.)  
**Alexander:** Ah, Orlok. I was just greeting some visitors.  
**Orlok:** Please master. Go inside. I will take care of this minor incursion.  
**Alexander:** That’s awfully considerate of you.  
**Orlok:** Please, rest. We still have much to do before this day is done.  
**Alexander:** Fine. I’ll meet you inside. (Turning to Samus and Arikado,) Sayonara! (Disappears in a pillar of light.)  
**Samus:** Dammit! He got away!  
**Arikado:** Count Orlok.  
**Orlok:** Ah, Alucard. It’s been such a long time. How have the centuries treated you?  
**Arikado:** You were the one who brought him here. Why?  
**Orlok:** Why? I thought he would be safer here, away from the bounty hunter riffraff.  
**Samus:** !  
**Orlok:** Is that a Belmont I smell? (Jordaan walks forward.) Ah, how convenient! I can put an end to both of you at the same time! (Summons monster and disappears.)  
**Jordaan:** Yikes!  
**Arikado:** I was hoping to avoid this, but my hand has been forced. I must stop the appearance of a new Dark Lord at any cost. (A light surrounds Arikado and his shape alters slightly. When the light disappears Arikado is wearing a black cape and has pure white hair.)  
(Alucard becomes a playable character. The player engages the monster. After it is defeated a light flies out from it and enters Alucard.)  
**Jordaan:** We did it!  
**Alucard:** Unfortunately we will have to face many more like it before we can put an end to all this.  
**Samus:** Stop! Before we go any farther, you are going to answer some questions.  
**Alucard:** Please. This does not concern you. Your presence is not required here.  
**Jordaan:** Alucard, given the circumstances I think it would be a bad idea to turn away help.  
**Alucard:** ... I suppose you are right.  
**Jordaan:** Alright then. Samus Aran, I am pleased to introduce you to my good friend Alucard.  
**Samus:** Arikado was just an alias then.  
**Alucard:** Correct.  
**Samus:** But you aren’t human.  
**Alucard:** No. I am the cursed half-breed son of Dracula, whose human and vampire natures eternally war with each other and who struggles to do good in the face of overwhelming evil.  
**Samus:** ... Dracula? As in Count Dracula? From those old stories?  
**Jordaan:** I can assure you it is more than just a story. For centuries my bloodline has been cursed to battle the lord of darkness and prevent his evil from becoming absolute.  
**Alucard:** It was in 1999 A.D. when at last his evil was vanquished for good. Since then however his spirit has wandered and been reincarnated many times.  
**Jordaan:** Alexander is the most recent incarnation of Dracula’s spirit. Now we must prevent him from reclaiming Dracula’s dark powers and becoming the next Dark Lord.  
**Samus:** So you’re saying that Alexander is the reincarnated spirit of Count Dracula and is going to try to take over the galaxy with some “dark powers.”  
**Jordaan:** That’s about the size of it.  
**Samus:** That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.  
**Jordaan:** But it’s true! Every word of it!  
**Samus:** It doesn't matter if it’s true or not. I intend to collect the bounty on Alexander’s head. I don’t care if he IS the lord of darkness.  
**Alucard:** Then our course is clear. We must do everything in our power to prevent the resurgence of a new Dark Lord.  
**Samus:** Wait. There’s one more thing I need to know. When we killed that thing I saw a bright light fly out of it and into you. What was it?  
**Alucard:** There will be time enough to explain that later. For now we must press on.  
**Samus:** ... 

(The group enters the ruins. The interior looks very much like that of an old Romanian castle. After exploring a bit the group comes across Alexander in a lounge area sitting down and reading a book.)

****

****

**Alucard:** Alexander!  
**Alexander:** Hm? Oh it’s you! I thought Orlok would have finished you off already.  
**Jordaan:** The Belmont clan has conquered evil for hundreds of years! It’ll take a lot more than one monster to defeat my bloodline.  
**Alexander:** I’m not trying to defeat your bloodline. I’m trying to kill you. And from the looks of things you’re a long way from being as strong as your ancestor Simian.  
**Jordaan:** That’s Simon.  
**Alexander:** Whatever. (Standing up.) At any rate, I’m sure the lot of you will be slain by sunset. Then no one will be able to sop me from claiming the dark powers that reside in Dracula’s castle during Earth’s next solar eclipse.  
**Alucard:** Fortunately the eclipse that father’s castle was sealed in does not reoccur for another ten years.  
**Samus:** What? How can you seal a castle inside a solar eclipse? It’s physically impossible.  
**Alexander:** That’s what I said at first too. You just have to learn not to overthink these things.  
Now, Mr. Arikado, or is it Alucard? Anyway you have something that belongs to me. I would really appreciate it if you would return it.  
**Alucard:** I am afraid that will be quite impossible.  
**Alexander:** Well I’d love to try and take it from you, but since I have but a fraction of Drac- I mean, MY powers, I’m going to have to leave instead. Arrivederci! (Disappears in a pillar of light.)  
**Alucard:** Blast! He got away again.  
**Jordaan:** Arikado. What did he mean when he said you had something that belonged to him?  
**Alucard:** I do not know...  
**Samus:** Do you honestly expect us to believe that?  
**Alucard:** ...  
**Samus:** It’s quite plain that you know something. Tell us!  
**Alucard:** ...  
**Samus:** Fine. Keep your secrets to yourself. Just as long as we stop that nut job from getting any stronger.  
**Jordaan:** I thought you didn’t believe in magic, vampires and ghosts.  
**Samus:** I never said that. And I know from experience ghosts are more real than most people think. But enough of that! Let’s get back to work. 

(Further exploring. Eventually the group walks into a room and sees a battle taking place. One of the combatants is a large and imposing cyclops. The other is a red haired man dressed in a hunting vest. He has a growth of hair on his chin that comes to a point. As the cyclops attacks, the man jumps onto his arm and stabs him with a hunting knife. He then proceeds to make his way onto the creature’s back where he stabs it a little more. Finally he climbs towards the creatures head, pulls out a hand gun and fires into the cyclops’ skull. The cyclops falls over and the man leaps off.)

**Jordaan:** Wow! That was impressive!  
**???:** Oh! I didn’t realize I had company.  
**Samus:** This place is crawling with weirdos.  
**???:** You certainly don’t beat about the bush do you Samus?  
**Alucard:** ? How is it that you know her?  
**???:** By reputation. It’s hard not to recognize the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy. Oh, how rude of me. I haven't even told you my name yet. Please call me Richter.  
**Alucard:** Richter?  
**Jordaan:** It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jordaan Belmont and that gentleman over there is-  
**Alucard:** Arikado. My name is Genya Arikado.  
**Richter:** Pleased to meet you.  
**Samus:** You’re a big game hunter.  
**Richter:** You have a sharp eye. I came to Tancane hoping to match wits with some of the local wildlife. Then I found this place. I don’t know what the deal is but it’s crawling with all sorts of nasty creatures.  
**Alucard:** You would do well to leave this place, there are those within these walls that would not hesitate to bring about your demise.  
**Richter:** It’s not a problem, I can take care of myself. Thanks for the concern though. Now if you’ll excuse me. (Leaves.)  
**Alucard:** Richter...  
**Samus:** Something the matter?  
**Alucard:** I once knew a man named Richter, he was a close friend.  
**Jordaan:** You mean my ancestor don’t you? So what? Richter isn’t an uncommon name.  
**Alucard:** I know, but hearing it again gives me a strange feeling. 

(More exploring. Eventually a boss is fought. As it dies a light flies out of its body and enters Alucard.)  
**Samus:** It happened again.  
**Alucard:** What happened?  
**Jordaan:** The light! Didn’t you see it?  
**Samus:** Of course he saw it! It flew right into his body! What I want to know is, why?  
**Alucard:** I suppose you may as well know. It is an ability known as the Power of Dominance.  
**Jordaan:** Wait, the Power of Dominance is what Dracula used to control his minions.  
**Alucard:** Correct. It was used by my father for hundreds of years to build his army of darkness. You see, once a demon or dark spirit is slain its soul can be absorbed. This is how my father and several of his reincarnations have gained control over monsters.  
**Jordaan:** Once the souls are absorbed their powers are added to your own.  
**Alucard:** Yes, but the powers I have are incomplete. Only a portion of the power of dominance lies within me. The rest has remained within Dracula’s reincarnated spirit since the previous Dark Lord had risen.  
**Samus:** You said you have a portion of the power. How can you only partially dominate a soul?  
**Alucard:** I have the ability to absorb souls and use their powers as my own. The most recent incarnation of Dracula’s spirit, in this case Alexander, is able to command the monsters once he has their souls. However due to the way we share the power either of us are only able to have dominance over a few souls at a time. That is why I have chosen to absorb only the strongest souls. If either one of us were to posses both portions of the Power of Dominance the strength gained would be phenomenal. That is why I decided the power should remain separated. After what happened to David...  
**Jordaan:** ?  
**Alucard:** Never mind. We must press on and prevent the mistakes of the past from repeating themselves. 

(Further adventuring. The group comes to an area where the ruins abruptly change. The castle-like appearance is now replaced with a design very similar to the Chozo Ruins area in Metroid Zero Mission.)

**Samus:** What is this this?  
**Jordaan:** This is strange. The dark powers I’ve been sensing seem to be much less intense in this part of ruins.  
**Alucard:** I see. Dark energies are at work to alter the appearance of the ruins to greater resemble father’s castle. This area however seems to be unaffected. Either they aren’t interested in altering it or they just haven’t gotten around to it yet.  
**Jordaan:** So this is what the place looked like before those two got here?  
**Alucard:** Precisely.  
**Jordaan:** But what’s the point of altering the appearance of the ruins?  
**Alucard:** A sense of familiarity perhaps?  
**Samus:** ...  
**Jordaan:** Samus. Is something wrong?  
**Samus:** This looks like Chozo architecture.  
**Alucard:** Does it? Interesting. The Chozo were an enlightened and technologically advanced culture, or so I’ve heard tell. You are saying these are Chozo ruins we are standing in?  
**Samus:** No.  
**Jordaan:** What? But you just said-  
**Samus:** I said they look LIKE Chozo ruins. It’s imitation art.  
**Jordaan:** You mean it’s fake?  
**Samus:** In a manner of speaking.  
According to the writing on the wall this place was once a temple erected to worship them.  
**Jordaan:** Built by who?  
**Samus:** The natives apparently. It says here that the Chozo once visited the people on this planet. Those who saw the enlightened beings wished to build this temple in their image. It goes on to say the Chozo presented them with miraculous gifts, which the natives housed here in the temple.  
**Alucard:** If there were once people living on this planet, where are they now?  
**Samus:** I wish I knew. 

(The party does yet more exploring. Upon entering a room the camera scrolls inside to view a group of Zebesian space pirates locked in combat with Count Orlok.) 

****

****

**Orlok:** You mangy interlopers. Leave this place at once! (He casts a spell to destroy some of them. However one gets a shot off and hits Orlok in the shoulder.) Gah! Wretched mongrels! (Turns into mist and leaves.)  
(The Zebesians begin to cheer as Orlok leaves. However the celebration is cut short when a missile flies from offscreen and kills one of them. The other pirates freeze as Samus walks onscreen. After a brief moment the remainder of pirates turn and run away quite hurriedly.)  
**Samus:** Zebesian Space Pirates.  
**Alucard:** Indeed. Their presence here is quite unsettling.  
**Jordaan:** I thought that you killed all the space pirates when you destroyed Zebes.  
**Samus:** Apparently I missed a few. I’ll fix that little oversight right now.  
**Alucard:** Samus, listen to me. Our objective is the Dark Lord. The pirates-  
**Samus:** Are a threat to every living creature in this galaxy. None of us are safe until we have hunted down and killed every last one of them.  
**Jordaan:** Isn’t that a little extreme? You destroyed their base of operations and they haven’t bothered anyone since then. Why stir up a hornets nest?  
**Samus:** You don’t understand. They aren’t going to give up on their goal until every last one of them is dead. I’m sure they’re here for a reason. Maybe they have a secret metroid holding area here, or perhaps they’ve found another cache of phazon...  
**Alucard:** You may be right. It would be ignorant on our part to ignore such a threat. It’s also possible the pirates are the reason a formerly inhabited planet is now without a trace of sapient life.  
**Samus:** That’s their policy. They try not to leave behind any survivors.  
**Jordaan:** That’s harsh. Is it necessary to kill everyone?  
**Samus:** They think so. Even a single living creature is capable of fighting against them and the Zebesians are notoriously thorough. They won’t claim victory until everything opposing them is totally wiped out. Zebesian policy. 

(After covering more ground the group enters a room and once again find Richter. He is holding his side and bleeding slightly from a wound there.)  
**Richter:** Hello there! Nice to see you again.  
**Samus:** You’re wounded.  
**Richter:** Oh this little thing? It’s just a scratch.  
**Jordaan:** How did you hurt yourself?  
**Richter:** ... A Zebesian slashed me.  
**Samus:** Your lucky that’s all they did.  
**Alucard:** You should leave before you are more seriously injured, or worse.  
**Richter:** No! I can’t leave. Not yet. I still have work to do.  
**Jordaan:** Work? What are you talking about?  
**Richter:** Look, let’s just say I have a history with the Zebesians.  
**Samus:** Believe me, you aren’t the only one.  
**Richter:** This is my chance to atone for my mistake. I can finally repay the Zebesians.  
**Jordaan:** What exactly do you intend to do?  
**Richter:** Let’s just say Samus made my job a whole lot easier when she killed everyone on planet Zebes.  
**Alucard:** The Zebesians certainly don’t have a shortage of enemies do they?  
**Samus:** Look, Richter. I hate the Zebesians as much as you do, but there is no need for you to risk your life. I made a promise I would do everything in my power to stop them, and I intend to keep it.  
**Richter:** A promise? I see. Every time you fought so veraciously it was because you were thinking of the promise you made to a loved one.  
**Samus:** Yes... That’s correct.  
**Richter:** Listen, guys, I’m grateful for your concern but I’m perfectly capable of looking out for myself. (Turns and walks away.) 

(More exploring... eventually the group makes their way through to the pirates HQ where they come across a lone space pirate. Though his upper body is virtually identical to a Super Metroid/Zero Mission style pirate he has four segmented legs not unlike those of a preying mantis.)

 **Samus:** I take it you’re the leader of this operation? Well you’re in luck. I’m feeling generous today so I’m willing to give you a quick and relatively painless death. All you have to do is tell me what you backwater savages are doing here.  
**Karsnikk:** [How dare you invade our sanctuary like this!? First those filthy humans infringe on our land, now the Hunter herself appears! What have I done to deserve this?]  
**Samus:** Maybe it’s retribution for all the people you butchered. Now, one more time before I open fire, what are you doing here?  
**Karsnikk:** [We aren’t doing anything!]  
**Samus:** I’ve been lied to enough for one day. Do yourself a favour and tell me what you plan is.  
**Karsnikk:** [As I told you. We are not planning anything. After you destroyed Zebes we were left with no place to go. We were desperate and being hunted by the Federation. Eventually we decided to come here, to Tancane. Old reports from this sector indicated that the planet was inhabited by a sapient species prior to our purge several years ago. We thought it would be an ideal location to settle down and live out the rest of our lives in peace.]  
**Samus:** Peace? You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re Zebesian Space Pirates. You don’t give a damn about peace!  
**Karsnikk:** [Correction. We WERE Zebesians. But that was before you destroyed our home!]  
**Samus:** You’re the ones who rigged it to self destruct!  
**Karsnikk:** [You murdered our leaders and left us with no food or shelter! We were lucky we didn’t starve to death! Who knows how many of our brethren died after you killed Zebes!]  
**Samus:** Not enough.  
**Karsnikk:** [Now, just when we had finally settled down and made this place into a home you come back to finish what you started on Zebes! You are a merciless butcher! I will return to you the same “kindness” that you have shown us! Die Hunter!]  
(Battle ensues. Eventually Karsnikk is defeated.)  
**Karsnikk:** [No! I will not allow it to end this way. The Hunter will not succeed. No matter how many of us you kill we will always rise to defend ourselves from your wrath!] (He escapes.)  
**Samus:** Blast!  
**Jordaan:** I’m sick of people getting away from us like that.  
**Samus:** We have to go after him!  
**Alucard:** No we do not.  
**Samus:** What!?  
**Alucard:** He is weak, injured, frightened.  
**Samus:** That doesn’t mean he deserves to die any less.  
**Jordaan:** Samus!  
**Alucard:** This hatred you feel towards the pirates is-  
**Samus:** Absolutely justified.  
**Alucard:** It is clouding your judgment.  
**Samus:** You don’t know what they are capable of doing!  
**Alucard:** Perhaps I know better than you believe I do. At any rate we still have to stop Alexander before he is given an opportunity to become the next Dark Lord.  
**Samus:** 10 years from now!  
**Alucard:** The fact that he does not have access to Dracula’s castle won’t prevent him from finding other ways to increase his powers.  
**Samus:** ...  
Fine. We will continue to explore the ruins and we will deal with whichever threat we happen to come across first.  
**Alucard:** Agreed.

(More wandering. Upon entering a room the party encounters Count Orlok.)

**Orlok:** Alucard. Belmont. Still alive I see.  
**Alucard:** Count Orlok. What do you hope to gain through manipulating Alexander?  
**Orlok:** Manipulating? I am helping my lord to reclaim the glory he once held.  
**Alucard:** You are poisoning his mind with evil.  
**Orlok:** What are you talking about? When I found him and told him about his heritage he was already a well-known arms dealer. He sold weapons to pirates and criminals knowing full well what they would do with them.  
.... Oh. I see. This isn’t about Alexander at all. This is about David.  
**Alucard:** ...  
**Orlok:** Still hoping to save him aren’t you? You’re father was right, living among humans for so long has made you weak. David is dead! As is every other life created from the Dark Lord’s spirit! They all ceased to exist when they died and the spirit left them to be reincarnated. David, Soma, -  
**Alucard:** My father.  
**Orlok:** True enough. Though at this point it is impossible to revive Dracula as he was long ago, I am still able to give all his powers to another! The Dark Lord will rise again!  
**Jordaan:** And when he does there will be a Belmont standing to oppose him!  
**Orlok:** Yes, yes. We all know how great your family is at vampire slaying, but YOU have yet to prove you are anything more than a coward hiding behind a family heirloom!  
**Jordaan:** ...  
**Orlok:** I grow weary of your company. If you truly wish to stop the resurrection of the next Dark Lord go to the top floor of the castle. I will be waiting for your arrival so that I may grind your bones into powder. Until then, farewell. (Turns into mist and vanishes.)

(Eventually, once the party reaches a specific place in the Top Floor/Pinnacle like area, they enter a room with Orlok and a cloth draped over a large roundish object in the background.)

**Orlok:** Good to see you’ve finally arrived.  
**Alucard:** We will settle this now Orlok!  
**Orlok:** In due time. First there is something I wish to show you. (He waves his hand and the cloth in the background falls off revealing a large mirror.)  
**Alucard:** !  
**Orlok:** Ah, I see you recognize my little toy.  
**Samus:** It’s a mirror.  
**Orlok:** Oh, but it’s so much more than a simple mirror my good bounty hunter. This glass was imbued with powerful dark magics in order to create a dangerous weapon.  
**Jordaan:** So, what, does it shoot lasers or something?  
**Orlok:** *sigh* A dangerous psychological weapon!  
**Samus:** Only if we’re as ugly as you are.  
**Orlok:** Insolent wench! Perhaps you will show the mirror greater respect. When it peers into your soul and brings your greatest nightmares to life!  
(The mirror begins to glow incredibly bright obscuring everything onscreen except for the three main characters. Soon the screen is a white void with only the three characters visible as they are pulled offscreen by some unseen force. The screen then fades to black.)

(The screen fades in to a forest. A small body can be seen lying on the ground. Shortly it regains consciousness and crawls to it’s feet. We can see that it is a small girl dressed in common white clothing.)

**Girl:** Where am I?

(A large explosion can be heard off screen to the left. A fiery orange light can be seen from that direction. A large shadow darts across the floor from offscreen right to offscreen left, passing directly over the girl as it moves. It is accompanied by a short somewhat high pitched roar.)

**Girl:** No. NO! Not again. Please not again...

(The player assumes control of the girl and must manually move her offscreen left.)  
(After leaving the previous “room” the camera fades in on a city as it burns. Screaming can be heard and starfighters can be seen flying in the background. The camera scrolls right until it comes to rest on a large creature sitting on its haunches, its features are obscured by a pair of wings. The small girl walks up to it. Taking notice of the girl the creature pulls back its wings and turns its head to look at her. The creature’s appearance is very similar to that of a dragon.)

**Girl:** Uhm, H-hello?  
**???:** Hello there little one.  
**Girl:** M-my names Samus Aran. I’m three years old. W-whats your name?  
**???:** My name? I’m afraid I can’t tell you my name.  
**Samus:** Why not? Don’t you like me?  
**???:** No, not at all. But you see my name is, well it’s very difficult for most people to pronounce. You see my people are quite protective of our culture and language, we aren’t allowed to tell our real name to anyone except our families and other members of our species.  
**Samus:** That’s silly. How can people be your friend if they don’t know your name?  
**???:** Well, when I want to make “friends” with someone I just pick a new name. One that they’re more comfortable with. You’re a human aren’t you?  
**Samus:** Uh-huh.  
**???:** In that case you can call me...  
Ridley.  
**Samus:** Okay! Hello Ridley!  
**Ridley:** ...Samus, aren’t you... afraid of me?  
**Samus:** Why would I be afraid of you?  
**Ridley:** I look scary don’t I? I have big teeth and these claws...  
**Samus:** Even though we’re different on the outside, that doesn’t we aren’t the same on the inside.  
**Ridley:** That is a very enlightened remark. Especially for someone so young.  
**Samus:** Thank you! So, um, do you want to be friends?  
**Ridley:** No.  
**Samus:** Why not?  
**Ridley:** Samus do you know why I’m here right now? On this planet, in your colony?  
**Samus:** No.  
**Ridley:** You see, I am the leader of a group of space pirates and we are here because your colony has a rather large supply of afloraltite. Do you know what that is?  
**Samus:** Those are the rocks mommy and daddy work with.  
**Ridley:** Exactly. You see we have come here to take the afloraltite which we will use to make our lasers and other energy weapons work.  
**Samus:** Why would you want to do that?  
**Ridley:** Because we are going to use our weapons to kill people.  
**Samus:** K-kill?  
**Ridley:** Yes. At this very moment my troops are scouring the area hunting down everyone they can find. Then they are going to kill them. Sometimes they like to make other people watch when they do it. Fathers. Mothers. Brothers and sisters. Sons and daughters. In an hour or two every single one of them will be dead.  
**Samus** : !  
**Ridley:** Then, when we are finished thinning out the population here we are going to take our lasers and our guns and we are going to continue to do the same thing everywhere we go.  
**Samus:** But why? W-why would you do something so mean!?  
**Ridley:** Sometimes people have to do mean things to get what they want. In this particular case, we want your galaxy. All of it. Every single star system. Every planet. And just to be sure no one is going to take it away from us once we have it, we are going to kill everyone who isn’t willing to lend us a hand.  
That is why we can’t be friends.  
Because I have to kill you now.  
Sorry.  
**Samus:** No! Please! Don’t!!!  
(A woman rushes from offscreen left.)  
**Woman:** Samus!  
**Samus:** Mommy!  
**Ridley:** Oh? So this is your mother? Perhaps I should allow her to go first. (Opens mouth wide and spits a plume of fire at the woman.)  
**Samus:** Noooo!  
(Ridley makes a quick jerk and buries the tip of his tail inside Samus’ gut. He then lifts her off the ground and holds her in front of him at eye level.)  
**Ridley:** I have had a wonderful time chatting with you Samus, but I’m afraid I have work to do. We are still so very far from accomplishing our goal. It’s unfortunate I won’t see you again Samus, I’d love to see what kind of emotional scars you would have developed in a few years.  
Now I really must be going, but don’t look so sad. While you’re slowly bleeding to death over the course of the next few hours you’ll still have you mother’s smoking carcass to keep you company. (He flicks his tail and sends flying Samus through the air, landing next to her mother.) It would be cruel of me to separate a mother from her child so I’m going to let you two stay together. You can thank me later. (He flies off.)  
**Samus:** ...  
(The screen fades to black.)

(Fade in, Jordaan lays face down on the ground outside a dreary castle. He Soon awakens and gets to his feet.)  
**Jordaan:** Oww. That freaky mirror really threw me for a loop.  
Where am I any way? Wait a minute, I know that castle!  
(Player controls Jordaan to the castle's drawbridge where it closes behind him.)  
(Inside...)  
**Jordaan:** I don’t believe it! I’m actually inside Demon Castle Dracula! (Jordaan's whip starts to glow.) The Vampire Killer. It’s trying to tell me something. But...  
...  
I know what I have to do.  
(The player resumes control of Jordaan and plays through an abbreviated version of the original Castlevania. Eventually he arrives at the staircase to Dracula’s quarters. After climbing them and entering the room Count Dracula appears before him in his classic pillar of light.)  
**Jordaan:** Count Dracula!  
**Dracula:** What is that stench? I know only one creature who is capable of producing such a vile odor.  
**Jordaan:** I am Jordaan Belmont! Heir to the Vampire Killer and the proud family legacy of kicking your ass!  
**Dracula:** It sounds as though you’ve rehearsed this...  
**Jordaan:** Well, kinda. I mean fighting with you is a family tradition so I figured sooner or later-  
**Dracula:** Silence! I’ve heard more than enough prattling from you already. If you wish to make proud your ancestors then repeat their success. Try your hand at slaying me!  
(The two engage in combat. After harming Dracula a substantial amount the fighting stops.) 

**Jordaan:** I’ve done it! I’ve defeated Dracula!  
**Dracula:** Defeated me? Please! I haven’t yet begun to fight! (Hits Belmont with his classic hellfire attack.) You’re pathetic! I have been battling against your bloodline for centuries, and I have tasted defeat many a time at the end of that whip. But in your hands, it does not harm me in the slightest!  
**Jordaan:** That can’t be!  
**Dracula:** I knew one day, so long as I kept returning from my defeats, I would eventually face a Belmont that simply was not able to do his job. Even the strongest chain has its weak link and you are it!  
**Jordaan:** That’s not true!  
**Dracula:** Isn’t it? Every Belmont before you has stopped me, yet you clearly cannot! Hundreds of years of their success is now nullified by your incompetence! Because you’ve failed now, I shall rise to power and all your family's efforts will have been for nothing!  
**Jordaan:** ...  
**Dracula:** If only they could see you now. See the failure you have wrought! Imagine what they would say. (Spirits of the Belmont clan appear.)  
**Juste:** Dracula, victorious!? What have you done? I slew Dracula myself! Why couldn’t you do the same?!  
**John Morris:** Was it too difficult for you?  
**Quincy Morris:** It must have been. I mean just look at him!  
**Johnathan Morris:** Pathetic. Truly and utterly pathetic.  
**John Morris:** You said it son.  
**Quincy Morris:** Heck, I killed Dracula with a bowie knife!  
**Johnathan Morris:** You’d think he could have managed the same thing with a magic whip.  
**Alexander Morris:** Apparently we set our expectations too high for you!  
**Richter:** So you failed? We’ve all managed to kill Dracula, every single one of us. In fact I was under the spell of a dark priest and Dracula still wasn’t able to to take over the world when I was alive. What’s your excuse?  
**Julius:** How could you let Dracula win? I can understand you losing to Dracula in combat, but I killed Dracula, permanently! I made it so he could never be revived again! Yet somehow you allowed him to be resurrected anyway! That’s some top notch vampire slaying there!  
**Trevor:** So I hear Dracula finally defeated the Belmont clan and is now going to rule the world. It makes me wonder why I even bothered slaying him at all if he was just going to win in the end anyway. You know I was the one who first convinced Alucard to join the fight against his father, but I guess that was a waste of effort too.  
**Leon:** When I lost my wife to dark forces and first took up the fight against evil I feared that someday one of my decedents would fail and plunge the world into eternal darkness because of it. For a while there I thought that might never happen. Then YOU came along.  
**Simon:** Do you know how many times I defeated Dracula? Two! And one of those times I was cursed! If I could kill Dracula twice why were you unable to slay him even once?  
**Dracula:** Music to my ears.  
**Jordaan:** You’re wrong.  
**Dracula:** Excuse me? Are you doubting your ancestors? You’ve failed! Just admit it!  
**Jordaan:** No. As long as I am still alive to stand against you I haven’t failed yet.  
**Dracula:** Is that part of some Belmont family pep talk?  
**Jordaan:** Actually it’s Zebesian. A friend of mine once said Zebesians don’t claim victory until everyone who stands against them is dead. You’re claiming victory, but I’m not dead yet. Until that happens you haven’t won this battle.  
**Dracula:** Fine. Killing you will be a pleasure! Now, have at you!  
(They fight, Jordaan defeats Dracula.)  
**Dracula:** Damn you! I was so close!  
**Jordaan:** Go back to hell where you belong.  
**Dracula:** Augh!  
(Dracula levitates into the air. His image begins to crack like a mirror. The cracks spread beyond Dracula and into the scenery. A moment later everything onscreen, except for Jordaan, shatters as if it were made of glass. The pieces fall offscreen leaving Jordaan standing in a white void. The screen then fades to black.)

****

****

(Fade in. Ridley is perched atop a pillar. Dangling from each hand is a man and a woman, he holds their heads tightly in his claws. A young Samus looks on, terrified as Ridley begins to crush their heads between his fingers. Drops of blood fall onto Samus’ face, but she is unable to react. Fade out.)

(Player resumes control of Alucard as he makes his way through a hallway filled with enemies. Upon entering the room at the end of the hall he witnesses a confrontation between two individuals. One of them is a man lit on fire, he has red hair and piercings by his left eye. His opponent is a Malachi.)  
**Dario:** Listen up bub! You do NOT want to mess with me! (Summons a fireball that hits the Malachi and engulfs it in flames. Soon there is nothing left of it.)  
**Dario:** Hah! Told you!  
**Alucard:** (Walks up to Dario.) Dario? Dario Bossi?  
**Dario:** What’s it to you punk?  
**Alucard:** I haven’t seen you since the incident with Celia Fortner in the early 21st century! How is it that you’re still alive?  
**Dario:** Do I know you?  
Hey, wait a minute! I remember now! You’re that Arikado guy! You look different though. Did you get a haircut?  
**Alucard:** Tell me how it is that you are still alive after all this time!  
**Orlok:** Perhaps I can clarify things a bit. (A cloud of dark mist appears and forms into Count Orlok.)  
**Alucard:** Orlok?!  
**Orlok:** Ah, Dracula's offspring. It's been some time.  
**Alucard:** What are you scheming now?  
**Dario:** Old baldy here has been looking out for me since back when that goth chick Celia screwed up trying to make me the next Dark Lord. I owe this dude. He gave me everything a guy could want, power, immortality, the works! Now, after waiting forever I’m gonna become the next Dark Lord! Then I can get even more power!  
**Alucard:** But you are not the reincarnation of Dracula. You don’t have his powers, or his spirit. When your friend Dmitri tried to become the Dark Lord it cost him his life!  
**Dario:** Number 1: Dmitri wasn’t my friend, and number 2: Shut up!  
It’s like baldy says. All I gotta do to become the next Dark Lord is ta knock off the most recent incarnated dude. Then all his powers and junk are gonna be mine!  
**Alucard:** If that is what Orlox told you then he is lying. Besides, you were unable to succeed last time. What makes you think this time will be any different?  
**Dario:** Because baldy here just did me a big favour. He bonded my soul to a demon!  
**Alucard:** What!? This is madness! Dario, the last time you were bonded to a demon it nearly cost you your soul! Have you learned nothing from your past mistakes?  
**Dario:** The only mistake I made was not beating up that Soma punk when I had the chance. Now shut up and die! (Dario attacks Alucard with a devastatingly powerful fire attack. Alucard doubles over.) Had enough Ari-crud-o? Well too bad! Cuz I like my nosy has-beens extra crispy!  
**David:** Stop! (A brown haired young man walks onscreen.)  
I’m warning you to leave Arikado alone!  
**Dario:** Hey, you! Just who are you supposed to be?  
**Orlok:** At last the new Dark Lord has arrived.  
**David:** I told you already, I’m not interested in becoming the new Dark Lord.  
**Orlok:** Sadly, as the reincarnation of my former lord you have certain, obligations, to fulfill.  
**Alucard:** David get out of here, now!  
**David:** I’m not leaving you behind Arikado.  
**Dario:** Hey. Back the truck up a sec. (Turning to Orlok.) You told me I was gonna be the next Dark Lord!  
**Orlok:** I lied. I’m evil. It’s what I do.  
**Alucard:** David, you have to go! Before it’s too late!  
**David:** Don’t worry Arikado. I can take this guy.  
**Alucard:** No. You don’t understand...  
**Dario:** Orlox you bastard! Why did you lie to me?  
**Orlok:** Well, I needed an excuse to bond all those demons to your body. And please, I prefer Count Orlok.  
**Dario:** You little...  
Wait. Demons? As in more than one?  
**David:** Orlox! You and... that other guy, will never resurrect the Dark Lord!  
**Orlok:** On the contrary, I’m going to resurrect him right now.  
**Dario:** No, you’re not. You’re gonna stand there while I beat the snot outta you!  
**Orlok:** Dario, you just don’t get it do you?  
**Dario:** ?  
**Orlok:** Alright. I’ll explain things slowly so those of you with a limited mental capacity can keep up.  
**Dario:** Hey!  
**Orlok:** Dario, when I said I was fusing your soul with a demon I was only partially lying. In reality I fused hundreds upon hundreds of demon spirits into your body.  
**David:** That isn’t possible! A human soul could never sustain that many demons!  
**Orlok:** Quite right. Which is why, before I fused the demons to Dario’s body, I removed his soul. (Holds out a small glowing amulet.) This is a little trinket I picked up from a soul reaver a couple centuries back.  
**Dario:** Whoa. So my soul is in the amulet thingie?  
**Orlok:** Correction. Your soul WAS in the amulet. (Crushes the amulet in his hand.)  
**Dario:** Augh! (Dario’s flames begin to consume his body.)  
**Alucard:** David! Get out of here now!  
**David** : What was the point of- (A bright light flies out of Dario and into David.)  
**Orlok:** You see, now that the spell is broken... (Two more lights fly from Dario to David.) There is nothing holding the souls in place... (Five lights fly from Dario to David.) With no where else to go they are seeking refuge within you. (A countless stream of lights fly out of Dario and enter David. Orlok continues to speak through this.) Thousands of demons are all nesting in your soul as we speak. But you are fortunate, for as the Dark Lord they are unable destroy you. However there are likely to be a few side effects. For instance the demons will probably begin feasting on your heart and all those nasty emotions you humans are so fond of. Love, joy, kindness, that sort of thing.  
(The flood of souls stops and Dario’s body turns to cinders. David drops to his knees.)  
**Alucard:** David?  
(David gets to his feet and turns around. He is surrounded by a dark aura and his face now looks monstrous.)  
**Orlok:** Behold! The new Dark Lord has risen!  
**Alucard:** (Getting to his feet.) David. I’m sorry I could not protect you.  
**David:** !  
**Alucard:** You’re in pain, I can feel it. I may not be able to save you, but I can put an end to your suffering.  
(Alucard and David fight. Eventually Alucard is victorious.)  
**Alucard:** I’m sorry things had to turn out this way.  
**Orlok:** Damn! All that effort... But no matter. Dracula’s soul will be reincarnated again soon enough. Perhaps into an individual without such misplaced compassion.  
(Alucard kneels over David’s body and a blue light begins to surround both of them.)  
**Orlok:** What are you doing?  
**Alucard:** I am taking the Power of Dominance from him.  
**Orlok:** You can’t do that!  
**Alucard:** As the son of Dracula I share my father’s dark powers. By taking the Power of Dominance from it, this soul will be free of at least some of the dark influences.  
**Orlok:** Yes, but then your soul will be susceptible to the same manner of defeat as David felt just now!  
**Alucard:** Which is why I am only taking half of it.  
**Orlok:** You are not capable of such a feat!  
**Alucard:** Do not tell me what I am capable of, wight! (The light around Alucard and David fades.) It is done.  
(David’s body is consumed in a flash of light and disappears.)  
**Orlok:** You think you’re so clever, don’t you? Mark my words half-breed! Your actions today will be your undoing. (Transforms into dark mist and vanishes.)  
**Alucard:** (Standing up.) Please forgive me for what I have done. David. Soma.  
Father. (Alucard walks away as the room around him begins to crack as though it were made of glass. Soon everything onscreen except for Alucard shatters and falls off the bottom of the screen leaving him in a white void. Alucard continues to walk along as if nothing has happened. After Alucard exits offscreen left the screen fades to black.)

********

********

(Fade in. A ruined city, fire consumes the sky.)  
(The body of a young Samus Aran is flung from offscreen and lands on its side.)  
**Ridley:** (Walks on.) Samus, I would like to thank you for making this moment possible.  
(Samus tries to struggle to her feet but Ridley hits her with his tail sending her flying back.)  
**Ridley:** I have dreamt of this for such a long time. The day when I would finally get my revenge. The moment when I would have retribution for my death at your hands. That magical occasion when I could make you suffer for being such a nuisance all these years. (Walks over and kicks Samus.) Did you honestly think you could stand against us? One pathetic little girl in all the world and you thought you could actually win. (Brings tail down on top of her.) Now the two of us are going to spend the rest of eternity together right here, in your old home, surrounded by family and friends. (Picks up Samus with his arm.) Of course they’re all corpses, but it’s the best I could do under the circumstances. (Begins to crush her.)  
**Samus:** Stop!  
**Ridley:** Stop? Certainly. Anything for you, dear child. (Drop kicks Samus across the screen.) I was going to play around some more, get creative, but I guess we should get back to basics. Let’s replay the death of your parents. Ten thousand times. Every soul-scarring moment.  
**Samus:** I-I am... going to... to kill you.  
**Ridley:** Is that a threat?  
**Samus:** No. (Struggling to sit up.) It’s a fact.  
**Ridley:** You’re a three year old girl. You couldn’t even dream of hurting me.  
**Samus:** You’re right. I can’t hurt you. Not yet. (Getting to her feet.) But the fact is you didn’t kill me that day. You took away everyone I ever loved but I was still very much alive. (She begins to walk slowly towards Ridley. As she does so her appearance slowly alters from a small girl into a young woman. She continues to talk as this occurs.) I am going to live and the Chozo are going to raise me to be a warrior. They are going to teach me how to fight for the things I care about and they will show me the way to stand against you and your butchers. Then, one day, when you are on the verge of finally making your sick dream of galactic conquest a reality I will be there to stand in your way. (Now a young woman her armor slowly begins to appear on her.) I will make your soldiers pay for the pain and suffering they have inflicted and for the first time in their lives I will give them a taste of justice. Every time you take a step towards your twisted goal of domination I will be there to stop you. Every move you make, every life you take, I will make you suffer for it. All of it because YOU failed to kill a defenseless little girl. Then, finally, when you make your final stand, when you try one last time to claim the victory I have denied you for so long... (Samus is now fully armored and standing directly in front of Ridley.) I will kill you.  
**Ridley:** (After a long pause.) Perhaps. But I am not afraid of Death.  
(The two engage in combat. Eventually Samus is victorious. Immediately after Ridley explodes the entire screen shatters like glass and falls away, leaving Samus in a white void. The screen then fades to black.)

(The scene changes back to the mirror room back in the castle’s Top Floor/Pinnacle. The large mirror in the background cracks, then shatters. Samus, Jordaan and Alucard slowly awaken.)  
**Orlok:** What!? Impossible!  
**Alucard:** Your dark magic has no power over us!  
**Orlok:** Hmmm. I was hoping the mirror would finish off at least one of you...  
At any rate you have yet to defeat either myself or my master.  
**Samus:** That’ll change soon enough.  
**Orlok:** Fine! I will be waiting for you in the throne room. Come and face me, if you have the courage! (Turns into a dark mist and vanishes.)  
**Jordaan:** What the heck just happened?  
**Samus:** Orlok got away again. It’s starting to get old.  
**Jordaan:** No, not that! I meant about the mirror.  
**Alucard:** That mirror was forged by dark magic, it’s an old heirloom my father acquired from an Italian weapons merchant back in the 16th century.  
**Samus:** Right, and the part where it tried to take over our minds?  
**Alucard:** The mirror was designed to peer into the minds of its victims. It then creates a terrible illusion forged from the worst fears and most painful memories of those whose minds it holds captive. When the victim can no longer tolerate the images and loses their will to live, the mirror takes their life from them.  
**Jordaan:** That sounds rather unpleasant.  
**Samus:** The mirror is broken now, it can’t hurt us anymore. I suggest we go after Orlok. I’d like to personally thank him for my little stroll down memory lane.  
**Jordaan:** I second that.  
**Alucard:** Yes, we shall put an end to Count Orlok and prevent him from twisting the minds of anyone else.

(Upon entering the throne room.)  
**Orlok:** So, the three of you have come to die at my feet.  
**Jordaan:** Not bloody likely.  
**Samus:** You’re insane if you think you actually stand a chance against the three of us.  
**Alucard:** Your dark ambitions die today!  
(The player engages Orlok in combat eventually defeating him. As he dies his body turns to dust.)  
**Jordaan:** Glad that’s finally over.  
**Alucard:** Now all that remains is to stop Alexander.  
**Samus:** Any idea where he might be?  
**Alucard:** None.  
**Samus:** We had better start looking then.

(Further exploration of the ruins. After entering a small 1x1 room from the right Richter walks out out of the door on the left.)  
**Richter:** Hey guys!  
**Jordaan:** Nice to see you again. How’s the wound?  
**Richter:** Wound? Oh, that old thing! Like I said before, it’s nothing you need to worry about. So how are you guys managing?  
**Jordaan:** Pretty good actually. We just creamed Count Orlok and now all we have to do is find Alexander.  
**Samus:** Do you have any idea where he is?  
**Richter:** Alexander Corbett? Sorry. I have larger concerns than the most recent regurgitation of a dead Wallachian.  
**Jordaan:** Come again?  
**Richter:** Never mind. It’s not important. I don’t suppose you three know where I can find Karsnikk?  
**Jordaan:** I’m afraid we don’t.  
**Richter:** No big deal. I’ll just find him and tear off his exoskeleton myself.  
**Samus:** Richter, why do you hate the Zebesians so much?  
**Richter:** ... I suppose there’s no harm in telling you.  
It was about ten years ago when it happened. I had a sweetheart back on Meihyan. I know it sounds weird for a guy like me to fall in love with a girl, but there was something special about her. Something, magical. Anyway we had been seeing each other for a good while, one thing lead to another and we were soon expecting a child. I knew with a kid along the way I’d have less time for my... profession, so I decided to go out on one last hunting trip before she was born. Then, while I was gone...  
**Samus:** Pirates.  
**Richter:** Exactly. Meihyan was attacked by Zebesian Space Pirates. In just a number of hours the colony on the planet was completely destroyed along with everyone who lived there. I wasn't there to die with the others, but on that day I lost the only two people who mattered to me.  
**Samus:** I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to lose loved ones to those scum.  
**Richter:** I know you do, and please don’t apologize. You’ve done more to avenge those lives than anyone in this universe.  
**Samus:** That’s very kind of you.  
**Richter:** Anyway I’m glad you guys are okay. Now If you’ll excuse me I have to get going. (Richter walks past the group, then just before he leaves the room he stops.) By the way Adrian, good luck with your “Father.”  
**Alucard:** !  
(Richter leaves.)  
**Samus:** Alucard. Who is Adrian?  
**Alucard:** Adrian is... my original name. My mother gave it to me when I was born.  
My full name is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes  
**Jordaan:** Fahrenheit? What kind of a middle name-  
**:** How could Richter have possibly known that?  
**:** I have no idea. There is something about that man that I do not like.  
(As the player enters the room Richter walked out of, corpses can be seen torn apart and scattered about.)

(Later, in an area unaccessible prior to defeating Orlok, the party enters a room to find Alexander and Karsnikk standing together.)

**Alexander:** I was wondering when you’d find me.  
**Samus:** What are you doing with that diseased parasite?  
**Alexander:** I assume you are referring to my new partner.  
**Jordaan:** Partner? Are you both insane?  
**Karsnikk:** [We have come to the conclusion that our petty squabbling has only served to deter us from our respective goals. In addition, opening a dialogue between the two of us has allowed us to realize we have much in common. For instance, our distaste for the Hunter and her associates!]  
**Jordaan:** ...Did anyone understand what he just said?  
**Alucard:** I am not certain. The language he speaks is foreign to me.  
**Alexander:** Basically he said we would both like very much to see you three wiped from existence!  
**Jordaan:** How do you know?  
**Alexander:** I was once an arms smuggler remember? I had few choice encounters with the Zebesians in that time and thought it would be in my best interests to learn to converse with them.  
**Samus:** So you could curse them in their native tongue the next time they stole from you?  
**Alexander:** It's true they stole from me a few times. However that’s all behind us now.  
**Karsnikk:** [Now the Hunter shall pay for her transgressions against us! When we first explored these ruins we found a deep-mantle mining operation. It is there where our fallen comrades shall be avenged.]  
**Alexander:** We will be waiting for you in the deepest, most treacherous part of this planet. If you are able to reach us you will be rewarded with the exalted privilege of dying at the hands of the next Dark Lord! Au revoir! (Alexander and Karsnikk disappear in a pillar of light.)  
**Jordaan:** Geez. Would it kill him to just stand and fight for a change?  
**Samus:** Yes it would. Which is precisely why he runs away. 

****

(After pressing further ahead the party enters another room.)  
**Alucard:** !  
**Jordaan:** Why are we stopping?  
**Alucard:** I sense the presence of a powerful dark entity.  
**Samus:** This entire planet is crawling with powerful dark entities...  
**Jordaan:** No, wait. I can feel it too. It sends a cold shiver down my spine.  
**Alucard:** ... Death is upon us.  
**Samus:** A little pessimistic aren’t we?  
(The Grim Reaper materializes in front of the party.)  
**Samus:** Oh, I see. You meant that literally.  
**Death:** Welcome.  
**Alucard:** Tell me why you are here, spirit! Do you desire to resurrect father as did Orlok before you?  
**Death:** Nothing quite so mundane.  
**Samus:** Are you saying this is the Grim Reaper? The personification of death?  
**Death:** You are as astute as ever Samus.  
**Samus:** You make it sound as though we were acquainted.  
**Death:** We are, in a manner of speaking. I can think of few who have given me as much “business” as you and your Zebesian friends.  
**Alucard:** As the Grim Reaper it is his duty to escort the souls of the dead from the realm of the living.  
**Jordaan:** When he’s not busy serving Dracula and trying to kill my family!  
**Death:** A pity I have been unsuccessful to this point. Without interference from your family I would have been free long ago!  
**Samus:** Free? You mean free from Dracula?  
**Death:** No. It is quite the opposite. I entered into a partnership with the lord of darkness long ago. Once the Dark Lord was successful in becoming master over the realm of the living he would create an existence where death is no more.  
**Samus:** So you could quit your job?  
**Death:** No mortal could ever perceive what my reality is like. Since before time began I have reaped the souls of the dead and carried them from this mortal coil. Can you imagine how many lives I have watched end? How many souls I have had to drag from this world? Every time a life comes to a close, on this planet or any other, I have no choice but to ferry it to the great beyond. Consider how many lives have been lost to war on Earth alone. To you the number may seem large but to me it is infinitely small. Imagine a trillion wars fought on a billion worlds and picture all the carnage I am witness to.  
**Alucard:** If you do not wish to resurrect my father then why do you stand before us now?  
**Death:** My reasons are my own. I do not need to explain them to you.  
Now, prepare yourselves, for oblivion!  
(A battle with Death ensues. The party emerges victorious.)

Ending 1: (After traversing through an underground area filled with lava, the party once again encounters Karsnikk.)

 **Karsnikk:** [At last the Hunter has arrived at her final resting place.]  
**Samus:** You’ve run your mouth enough for one lifetime. Are you going to stand and fight or scurry away like the cockroach you are?  
**Karsnikk:** [Zebesians never call retreat! Now witness the pinnacle of our cloaking technology.] (A boss appears out of thin air.) [The Chameleon Manta. The most sophisticated piece of stealth equipment anywhere in the galaxy. When activated the user is completely invisible from all forms of detection. Radar, infrared, ultraviolet, even X-ray scanning, all rendered useless. Now I will leave you to your deaths.] (Runs away.)  
(The party eventually kills the boss.)  
**Samus:** Zebesians never retreat? All that guy has done is run away.  
**Alucard:** I sense a dark presence ahead. Alexander is gathering his powers.  
**Jordaan:** Then let's go and put an end to this ordeal.  
**Alucard:** Samus?  
**Samus:** Fine. Karsnikk can wait. We may as well finish up with Alexander now.

(Finally, after entering the final chamber at the end of the mines, Alexander is present.)  
**Alexander:** Welcome.  
**Jordaan:** We’ve had enough of your constant retreating. Are you going to stand and fight for a change?  
**Alexander:** Don’t worry, I have every intention of ending your pitiful lives here and now!  
**Alucard** : Didn’t you yourself say that you only had a small portion of the Dark Lord’s powers?  
**Alexander:** True. Which is why I’ve been adding to my collection while you imbeciles were preoccupied with monsters and space pirates.  
**Samus:** Let me guess, you’ve gained dominance over some more demon souls.  
**Alexander:** Well yes, but... Fine! Spoil my big surprise! I’ve had more than enough of you’re interfering! Now we finish this!  
(The party fights Alexander eventually besting him.)  
**Alexander:** Damn! (Drops to his knees.)  
**Alucard:** Your abuse of these dark powers is at an end! I will free the souls bound under the power of dominance and you shall control them no more!  
**Samus:** Then you can look forward to spending a good long while in a Federation prison.  
**Alexander:** Get away from me you half-breed! (Alucard approaches Alexander and a light surrounds both of them.)

(As the light shines the souls gathered by both men fly out of their bodies. In a flash of light Alucard changes back to Arikado and Alexander falls over unconscious.)  
Arikado: At last it is done. (Screen fades to black.)

(Fade in. The landing site of Samus’ ship. Samus and a restrained Alexander stand atop it while Arikado and Jordaan are standing on the ground.)  
**Samus:** Thanks for your help. Both of you.  
**Jordaan:** It’s us who should be thanking you Samus.  
**Arikado:** It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope that our paths cross again under more favourable circumstances.  
**Samus:** Same here. (The roof hatch of Samus’ ship opens and the two descend inside. The ship then takes off leaving Jordaan and Arikado alone.)  
**Jordaan:** I’m glad we can finally put that ordeal behind us.  
**Arikado:** Yes, with Alexander in prison and a large portion of the Dark Lord’s power taken from him it will be a while before my father’s spirit bothers us again.  
**Jordaan:** Amen.

Roll Credits.

Endings 2 and 3: (Upon entering a room that was unaccessible prior to defeating Death, the party witnesses as Richter grabs a zombie and with one arm tears its head off. Dismembered pieces of many other monsters, both large and small, are scattered about the room.)  
**Jordaan:** Richter!? What the hell?  
**Richter:** Oh, I didn’t see you there.  
**Samus:** How did you just do that?  
**Richter:** Well it’s a rotting corpse so tearing it apart is easier than you’d think.  
**Alucard:** Richter, could you explain how it is that you learned my birth name?  
**Jordaan:** Or how you know anything about Alexander’s powers?  
**Samus:** Or how you know the name of the Zebesian commander on this planet?  
**Richter:** ... About time you figured it out.  
**Jordaan:** !  
**Richter:** The answer to your third question will become painfully obvious very soon. The answer to your first two questions is also quite simple. I was told by a close friend.  
**Alucard:** Who?  
**Richter:** An old acquaintance of your father’s. He told me everything about your family history, the recent migration of your father’s soul, the homely little union between Vlad and Lisa that resulted in your birth.  
**Jordaan:** Orlok?  
**Richter:** Please, I haven't the time to waste talking to fools like Orlok.  
No. I was told by the person who was kind enough to let me back into the world of the living after my untimely demise.  
**Samus:** Then you’re dead.  
**Richter:** I was dead, correct. So I made an arrangement with a certain pile of bones who allowed me to come back and complete some unfinished business.  
**Alucard:** Death.  
**Richter:** So far so good. Unfortunately since my original body was rather thoroughly destroyed my soul had to be placed into a human body for the time being.  
**Jordaan:** Then, you’re saying you aren’t really human?  
**Richter:** Not before I died, no. I chose to imitate this particular human because he left quite an impression on me when I killed him. He was the first human I ever killed, even when I was about to end his life he never showed any sign of fear. I was so impressed that I would later take his name and use it as my own, as is my people’s custom when dealing with foreigners. Of course when I was resurrected I couldn’t use the same name again, you’d recognize it. So Death suggested I take the name of a Belmont. I chose Richter, I thought it suited me better than Simon, Trevor or Julius.  
**Samus:** Who the hell are you?  
**Richter:** Perhaps you don’t recognize me in this form, a pity. How to best explain this... of course.  
Even though we’re the same on the outside, that doesn’t we aren’t vastly different on the inside.  
**Samus:** ! Ridley!!!  
**Ridley:** At last the hatchling figures it out. About time too, I’ve been dropping hints all day.  
**Samus:** (Fires a missile at Richter. The explosion sends him flying backwards to the ground while blowing off most of his body.)  
**Ridley:** Gah!  
**Samus:** Why are you here?!  
**Ridley:** Isn’t it obvious? I wanted to catch up with you, talk about the good old times. Like, for instance, when you killed me. I thought I could return the favour.  
**Alucard:** What does Death gain from this exchange? He has no reason to wish Samus dead.  
**Ridley:** The two of us decided on a mutually beneficial agreement.  
**Jordaan:** Is that why you’re here?  
**Ridley:** It may be, or it may not be. Perhaps I simply came here to speak with dear Samus.  
**Samus:** You can’t hurt me, not in that form.  
**Ridley:** Is that so? Please, Samus, I’ve known you since you were three years old. No one knows you better than I do. You despise me more than you could ever hope to convey. My presence alone is enough to let your seething hatred bubble towards the surface. That helmet can’t hope to conceal the fury you have directed at me. You hate me with every fibre of your being, every ounce of your soul and there is nothing you will ever be able to do to stop it.  
**Samus:** (Aims arm cannon at Ridley’s head.)  
**Alucard:** Samus please! Hold your fire! We need to know why Death chose to resurrect him.  
**Ridley:** I think my favorite part of this experience was making you feel sorry for me. Or more accurately, the original Ridley. That story I told you, about a lover, and a child on the way? Bullshit. Ridley didn’t have a sweetheart or anything close to it. I took your little sob story, turned the clock back a few years and changed the sole survivor from the innocent little girl to the mourning father.  
**Samus:** Shut up!  
**Ridley:** Unfortunately I don’t believe I will be able to stay and chat much longer in this condition. Luckily Death gave me a introductory lesson in necromancy, should just such a situation arise. Observe. (Ridley’s body floats in the air and parts of other monsters fly towards him and affix themselves to him. When this is finished Ridley has changed into an amalgamation of various monsters.)  
(A battle ensues. Eventually the party is victorious and Ridley’s soul is absorbed by Alucard.)  
**Samus:** And this time, Stay Dead!  
**Jordaan:** Samus? Are you alright?  
**Samus:** ... I will be.  
**Alucard:** This is troubling. If Death chose to bring Ridley back from the dead he must have had a reason for doing so.  
**Jordaan:** He called you “hatchling.” Do you think he may have been dropping a hint?  
**Samus:** No. Hatchling was a term of affection the Chozo used to address me by when I was younger. That’s part of his “technique,” he likes to twist and contort people’s memories to suit his purposes.  
**Alucard:** Samus-  
**Samus:** Look, I’d rather not talk about this right now. Alright?  
**Alucard:** ... As you wish.

(After traversing through an underground area filled with lava, the party once again encounters Karsnikk.)

 **Karsnikk:** [At last the Hunter has arrived at her final resting place.]  
**Samus:** You’ve run your mouth enough for one lifetime. Are you going to stand and fight or scurry away like the cockroach you are?  
**Karsnikk:** [Zebesians never call retreat! Now witness the pinnacle of our cloaking technology.] (A boss appears out of thin air.) [The Chameleon Manta. The most sophisticated piece of stealth equipment anywhere in the galaxy. When activated the user is completely invisible from all forms of detection. Radar, infrared, ultraviolet, even X-ray scanning, all rendered useless. Now I will leave you to your deaths.] (Runs away.)  
(The party eventually kills the boss.)  
**Samus:** Zebesians never retreat? All that guy has done is run away.  
**Alucard:** I sense a dark presence ahead. Alexander is gathering his powers.  
**Jordaan:** Then let's go and put an end to this ordeal.  
**Alucard:** Samus?  
**Samus:** Fine. Karsnikk can wait. We may as well finish up with Alexander now.

(Finally, after entering the final chamber at the end of the mines, Alexander is present.)  
**Alexander:** Welcome.  
**Jordaan:** We’ve had enough of your constant retreating. Are you going to stand and fight for a change?  
**Alexander:** Don’t worry, I have every intention of ending your pitiful lives here and now!  
**Alucard:** Didn’t you yourself say that you only had a small portion of the Dark Lord’s powers?  
**Alexander:** True. Which is why I’ve been adding to my collection while you imbeciles were preoccupied with monsters and space pirates.  
**Samus:** Let me guess, you’ve gained dominance over some more demon souls.  
**Alexander:** Well yes, but... Fine! Spoil my big surprise! I’ve had more than enough of you’re interfering! Now we finish this!  
(The party fights Alexander eventually besting him.)  
**Alexander:** Damn! (Drops to his knees.)  
**Alucard:** Your abuse of these dark powers is at an end! I will free the souls bound under the power of dominance and you shall control them no more!  
**Samus:** Then you can look forward to spending a good long while in a Federation prison.  
**Alexander:** Get away from me you half-breed! (Alucard approaches Alexander and a light surrounds both of them.)

**Alexander:** Wait! Stop! What’s happening to me- AHHHHH! (Alexander’s body lights on fire and quickly burns to cinders.)  
**Jordaan:** What was that?  
**Alucard:** I do not know. (Souls flee from Alexander's corpse.)  
**Samus:** The souls are escaping. (After the souls have fled a black light arises from the charred carcass.)  
**Jordaan:** Is that?  
**Alucard:** Yes. The soul of the Dark Lord. (The black orb flies off.)  
**Jordaan:** So where is it going?  
**Alucard:** It is traveling into the spirit world to be reincarnated again.  
**Samus:** So I guess we’re done here.  
**Alucard:** No. We must go after it.  
**Jordaan:** Excuse me?  
**Alucard:** We must retrieve the soul.  
**Samus:** Are you completely insane?  
**Alucard:** Do you trust me?  
**Samus:** What?  
**Alucard:** Do you trust me?  
**Samus:** ...  
**Jordaan:** Yes, I trust you Alucard.  
**Alucard:** Samus?  
**Samus:** I suppose...  
**Alucard:** Then please. We must go into the spirit realm and retrieve that soul. I will explain everything later.  
**Jordaan:** That’s all well and good, but how are we supposed to get to the spirit realm?  
**Alucard:** There is a portal located within the center of these ruins. That is how we will enter.  
**Samus:** How do you know-  
**Alucard:** Please. I will explain everything later. For now we must hurry!

****

****

(The party eventually travels to a gateway in the center of the ruins.)  
**Jordaan:** Impressive.  
**Alucard:** This will be our way into the spirit world. The realm acts as a passageway for the souls of the dead as they move onward to the next plane of existence. If we wish to catch Dracula’s spirit we must not waste any more time!

(The party travels through the gateway and explore the spirit realm. Eventually they enter a room and find Karsnikk within.)  
**Karsnikk:** [Ah! The Hunter and her entourage!]  
**Jordaan:** How did you find this place?!  
**Karsnikk:** [Let’s just say I’m following orders.]  
**Samus:** What?  
**Karsnikk:** [On behalf of the Zebesian Space Pirates I would like to welcome you to the realm of the dead. A place where the laws of physics can not only be bent, but broken! Now behold our power!] (Transforms into a giant arthropodic monster and attacks the party. Eventually the party is successful in defeating him. Karsnikk then breaks off into several large pieces, all of which are pulled into small portals. The portals close once all traces have vanished.)  
**Jordaan:** About time we shut up that little bugger.  
**Samus:** I don’t like any of this. Where did he learn to manipulate magic like that? How did he even know to come here in the first place?  
**Alucard:** Perhaps Alexander instructed him in the dark magics. However it is now irrelevant. Come, we can afford no more delays. We must intercept Dracula’s spirit before it is too late.  
**Samus:** You almost seem desperate to retrieve it. What do you plan to do with it when we do find it?  
**Alucard:** I will explain when we arrive. In the meantime.  
**Jordaan:** Yeah, yeah. Hurry. We get it.

(Finally the party reaches it’s destination and enters the final chamber. Inside Death is holding a black light in his palm.)

 **Jordaan:** Death!  
**Death:** At last you have arrived. Good. Now this charade can finally come to an end.  
**Samus:** That is the Dark Lord’s spirit you have in your hand?  
**Death:** Correct. An appropriate lure, would you not agree?  
**Jordaan:** Lure? You’re saying this is a trap?  
**Alucard:** That is quite obvious. Now that we have entered this realm the only way to return to our world is through the portal we came in through or to allow Death to escort us out.  
**Death:** As the keeper of the souls of the dead I control the gate between the two realms. I have allowed the gate to open and now I command it to close.  
It is done. None may exit the spirit realm now except by my escort.  
**Alucard:** Naturally.  
**Samus:** You knew this would happen and you still insisted on dragging us this far?  
**Death:** Count Orlok was correct when he said that claiming the power of dominance would lead to Alucard’s downfall. Now his prediction has at last come to pass.  
**Jordaan:** You’ve had this planned from the very start! Even after all this time you still wish to resurrect Dracula!  
**Death:** No. You are quite mistaken I am afraid. Dracula ceased to exist long ago, though others would prefer to believe otherwise. Each time that dark soul is returned to the realm of the living it becomes a unique individual. There are those who have faith that one day this spirit would be reincarnated into a being suitable to surpass the black powers of Count Dracula. I however do not waste my time dwelling on such congenial wishes, not when there already exists a far more appropriate successor.  
**Jordaan:** Alucard. You wish to turn Alucard into the next Dark Lord!  
**Death:** Who better than Dracula’s own son to inherit his empire?  
**Jordaan:** You’re a fool if you believe Alucard would side with you!  
**Death:** That is where you are wrong. Though he is half human Alucard cannot deny his heritage. The blood of his father flows in his veins, though he tries to conceal it he is a creature of the night and he hungers for blood.  
**Alucard:** Perhaps, but I am capable of controlling my desires. I have long since learned to suppress the dark powers that lie within me. (Alucard grasps his chest and doubles over.) Wha-?  
**Death:** Once again you are correct Adrian. You have rejected your heritage and denied the reemergence of a new Dark Lord for centuries. In order to make you realize the glorious nature of the dark powers that lie within you I have come to the conclusion that you need to be persuaded by one who is more, convincing, than I.  
**Samus:** You can’t mean...  
**Alucard:** (Screams in agony as a dark aura surrounds him. After a short while the screaming stops, Alucard gets to his feet and turns around to face Samus and Jordaan.) Hatchling. It is so nice to see you again.  
**Samus:** Ridley!  
**Jordaan:** Not again! We just killed you! Can’t you stay dead?  
**Alucard:** I am afraid I cannot accommodate your request. Especially when we still have so much work left to do.  
**Samus:** You’ve been manipulating us this entire time. You wanted us to kill you so Alucard would absorb your soul into his body.  
**Death:** Correct. Through my own dark powers I was able to prevent Ridley’s soul from being controlled by the Power of Dominance. Now his spirit rests within Alucard’s, capable of communicating with it on the most fundamental level.  
**Jordaan:** You were the one who killed Alexander.  
**Alucard:** It was a necessary measure, it released the Dark Lord’s soul here to the land of the dead. From there all I had to do was plant the idea in Adrian's head that we needed to go after his father's soul.  
**Samus:** So you agreed to inhabit Alucard’s soul. Why? What’s in it for you?  
**Alucard:** Isn’t it obvious? In exchange for my invaluable services Death has agreed to allow me to kill you. That, and I would never turn down an opportunity to corrupt the spirit of a well meaning individual. You know how much my art means to me.  
**Jordaan:** Alucard is a strong man, you don’t have a hope in twisting him to your will.  
**Alucard:** Ah but you forget, he is half vampire. I’m certain once he’s eaten a few people he’ll be more open to my suggestions. I am in command of this body now and I guarantee by the end of the week its belly will be filled with human meat. After tasting blood the floodgates will open and not even Adrian will be able to shut them again.  
**Jordaan:** That's your entire plan? To have Alucard feast on a few people and hope that he falls to the darkness?  
**Alucard:** It goes deeper than that. Our souls mingle together in this body. My love of carnage will become his love of carnage. I swear, with my influence Adrian will become the Dark Lord. Once that is finished all that remains is a little unfinished business between me and a little girl.  
**Samus:** Fine. If you want to finish our fight then let’s get it over with. Killing you again will be a pleasure.  
**Alucard:** I’m glad to hear you are looking forward to this as much as I am. However I am afraid I will have to postpone our rematch for quite some time.  
**Samus:** What?  
**Death:** Our agreement specified Ridley would kill you only after Alucard has willingly accepted his role as the new Dark Lord. Until this occurs I cannot afford the risk that you may kill him in combat.  
**Alucard:** Once I’ve shown Adrian the error of his ways and convinced him that being evil is much more liberating, then we will settle things between us. Until then you will remain here inside the spirit world. Trapped. Unable to leave. Ever.  
**Jordaan:** You can’t do that!  
**Death:** Enough! The arrival of the new Dark Lord is at hand and you two shall have no part in it! (Death floats over to Alucard and a light begins to surround both of them.)

Ending 2:

 **Death:** (White light flies from the black orb in Death's hands into Alucard.)  
Now the power of dominance is once again whole.  
**Alucard:** Farewell Hunter. I’ll be looking forward to the next time we meet.  
(Alucard and Death disappear.)  
**Jordaan:** ...  
Now what do we do?  
**Samus:** The only thing we can do... We wait.

Ten Years later.

(Scene: A burning Shinto Shrine. Alucard stands in the center as fire consumes the area around him. A handful of corpses are scattered about. In his hand he holds a young woman by the throat. Behind him Ridley can be seen, though he is transparent. In the background a solar eclipse can be seen reaching it’s zenith.)

**Alucard:** The blood of these mortals. It is so, soothing. I cannot imagine why I did not partake of this banquet long ago.  
**Ridley:** Did I not tell you? To feast on the life of another, there is no greater meal in this universe.  
**Alucard:** (Bites woman on the throat. After feasting for a moment he casts her aside.) To think, Father was right from the beginning. These humans, their pitiful ambitions lead them to nothing but more misery for themselves. They do not deserve to live.  
**Ridley:** I couldn’t agree more. After what they did to your mother... No one could be expected to forgive them for such a travesty.  
**Alucard:** ... I would like to thank you.  
**Ridley:** ?  
**Alucard:** These past ten years have held the most exhilarating moments in my long life. Until you opened my eyes I could not see the joy that was to be found in the agony of others.  
**Ridley:** I only wished that you could see the world as your father did.  
**Alucard:** Tonight is the night of the solar eclipse that houses my father’s castle. When the sun is gone I will be able to enter into the Demon Castle and at last be able to fulfill my father’s dream.  
**Ridley:** I’m sure your father would be proud of you...  
(The eclipse reaches it’s zenith as the moon completely blocks out the sun, covering the screen in darkness.)  
(Ridley and Death appear amidst the darkness.)  
**Death:** Well?  
**Ridley:** The operation was a success. I was able to enlighten Alucard in the true nature of man and show him the elegance that can be found in the sorrow of others. As we speak, he is inside the castle about to claim his birthright as the new Dark Lord.  
**Death:** Then our agreement has come to an end, save one final detail.  
**Ridley:** Send me back to the Hunter.  
**Death:** You are freed from the realm of the dead, yet you wish to return. Why? Do you not desire life?  
**Ridley:** Please do not misunderstand, I have much left to do in the realm of the living. It will be quite some time before I am ready to finally leave this world for good, but before I can resume my life I must complete this one task. Until I know I can defeat the Hunter I cannot lead our forces to victory.  
**Death:** If that is your wish than so be it. I will return you to the realm of the dead so that you may finish your task. (The two figures fade.)  
**Ridley:** Samus. Sorry I kept you waiting. Time to keep that promise I made you.

Roll Credits

Ending 3:

 **Jordaan:** No! (Rushes forward and strikes Alucard with the Vampire Killer. The light around Alucard and Death dissipates.)  
**Alucard:** Annoying pest! Do you honestly believe that little piece of leather can stop us?  
**Jordaan:** It has stopped greater monsters than the likes of you!  
**Death:** Enough of this nonsense. I will bring an end to this foolishness.  
(Samus fires a missile at Death.) Gwah!  
**Jordaan:** Get out of that body you demon!  
**Alucard:** Why? Just because you ask me too?  
**Jordaan:** Alucard deserves better than this. For centuries he has had to live with the dark powers buried inside him and though I’m sure it can’t have been easy he’s always managed to do the right thing when was given a difficult choice. He fought against his own father to save the world and has watched as everyone he ever cared about died while he remained left behind. I am not going to let you take away who he is just so you can have your damned Dark Lord!  
(Jordaan levitates off the ground and emits a yell as a cross of pure light forms around him.)  
**Alucard:** What are you- Ah! (A mist escapes from Alucard and begins to take the form of a dragon. Soon Ridley’s transparent body is visible.)  
**Death:** No! What have you done?  
**Samus:** I’m no expert, but from the looks of things I’d say he just exorcised Ridley.  
**Jordaan:** Di- did I do that?  
**Samus:** Apparently.  
**Alucard:** (Gets to his feet.) That was an impressive demonstration Jordaan. Thank you.  
**Ridley:** Aran! We aren’t finished here yet!  
**Samus:** I’d say you are. Even you will find it difficult to fight without a body.  
**Death:** You forget where we are. Here in the realm of the dead I am in control of the spirits and I say we have not yet finished this conflict.  
(Death spreads his arms and begins to glow as Ridley’s spirit becomes sucked inside of him. After a transformation Death is replaced by a fleshless skeleton dragon with wings set on fire and a double edged scythe in his claws.)  
**Jordaan:** Dear god.  
**Alucard:** If that is what you desire than we shall repel you with one final stand.  
**Samus:** Ridley! This has gone on long enough! This time we finish it for good!  
(The party engages in combat and eventually emerges victorious. The screen is covered in white as the monster disappears.)

(Scene: A black void. Alucard slowly fades out of the darkness and becomes visible. Death follows suite shortly after.)  
**Death:** Adrian, what have you done?  
**Alucard:** I have denied you your Dark Lord, as I have done in the past and as I will continue to do in the future.  
**Death:** It was your father’s wish that you carry on his legacy. Do you care nothing for his memory?  
**Alucard:** Though my father wished to bring about the end of mankind that does not mean I do not love him. We had different viewpoints and we waged great battles to see our own ideals prevail, but he was still my father.  
**Death:** ...  
**Alucard:** Alexander is dead and your plans to corrupt my soul have failed. Are you willing to accept your defeat or do you still wish to do battle?  
**Death:** No. I am defeated. For the moment at least. But before I go there is something I must do. (Death rushes forward and strikes Alucard with his scythe. A light surrounds Alucard and the souls he has captured fly away. A moment later the light surrounding him forms into a ball and flies away.)  
**Alucard:** Wh- what...?  
**Death:** I thought it would be in everyone’s best interests if the Power of Dominance was once again made whole. I will return your borrowed portion to the Dark Lord’s spirit so that you will not use this power against us again.  
**Alucard:** I though you desired me to be the next Dark Lord?  
**Death:** Perhaps you will be someday. However at the moment you are certainly not that Dark Lord and I believe it would be best if his powers were kept united.  
Farewell Adrian. (Death fades away.)  
(Alucard slowly lowers himself to his knees as the screen fades to black.)

 **Ridley:** Another unfortunate setback we can attribute to your meddling...  
(Ridley and Samus fade out of the darkness and become visible.)  
**Ridley:** It’s a pity things didn’t work out as anticipated, we could have been rid of you and made a powerful new ally had you not followed your traditional role of foiling our plans.  
Ah, well. There’s always next time I suppose.  
**Samus:** Next time? There isn’t going to be a next time for you! Your planet was destroyed and your army slaughtered! How can you possibly believe you might still win?  
**Ridley:** You underestimate us Samus, just as the Federation has done so often. For the moment however, I will have to admit defeat and return to the other side. Don’t worry though, I’m certain we will meet again. Sooner, I think, than either of us suspects. (Ridley fades away.)  
**Samus:** ... (Screen fades to black.)

(Scene: Outside the portal to the spirit world. Jordaan is standing while Samus and Arikado lie on the ground. Shortly Samus gets to her feet.)  
**Samus:** Where are we?  
**Jordaan:** You’re awake! Thank goodness. You were beginning to worry me.  
**Samus:** Are we back in the ruins?  
**Jordaan:** Yes. After the fight with scale-belly and the bony wonder we wound up back here. Apparently Death couldn’t hold us back anymore.  
**Samus:** Glad to hear it.  
Is Alucard alright?  
**Arikado:** I am. (Arikado gets to his feet.)  
**Samus:** ... You’ve changed your appearance again I see.  
**Arikado:** In this form I do not draw on the black powers of my father, it helps to keep the darkness inside of me in check.  
**Jordaan:** Are you feeling alright? You look tired.  
**Arikado:** Death has taken the Power of Dominance from me. The transfer has left me weak.  
**Samus:** It’s just as well. You don’t need that kind of burden weighing you down.  
**Arikado:** I am... uncertain what I should do.  
**Jordaan:** What do you mean exactly?  
**Arikado:** After I first rebelled against my father and witnessed his defeat, I put myself into a deep sleep fearing my dark powers would be a danger to the world. Centuries later however I would awake to find that my father was closer than ever to plunging the world into darkness and I was left with no choice but to stop him myself. It was then I realized that I could not turn a blind eye towards father’s actions, I could not return to my slumber for fear of what father would do when I slept. Later I would create the alias of Genya Arikado and pose as a human to work with others and prevent my father's spirit from re-emerging as another Dark Lord.  
**Samus:** But?  
**Alucard:** I failed. Several centuries ago a young man named David, the most recent incarnation of father’s spirit... I couldn’t save him. Through Orlok’s treachery his spirit was corrupted and he became the Dark Lord. I was left with no choice but to kill him.  
I absorbed half the Power of Dominance into myself so as to lessen the dark forces within that spirit. I thought doing so would help to make the Dark Lord’s revival that much more difficult. However, after what happened today I am no longer certain what I should do. Regardless of how much or how little action I take the powers of darkness will continue to rise.  
**Jordaan:** Alucard, you can’t expect to shoulder that kind of responsibility all by yourself.  
**Samus:** You can’t just worry about the emergence of the next Dark Lord. You have a life to live too.  
**Jordaan:** You’ve spent so much time concerned with the fate of you father’s spirit that you haven’t given any thought to yourself.  
**Samus:** Maybe you’ve never thought about it before, but your fate is just as important as your father’s. This experience has certainly proven that.  
**Arikado:** Perhaps you are right. If Death desires that I should become the next Dark Lord then I will defy him with all my strength.  
**Jordaan:** Great. Now that that’s settled can we please get out of here?  
**???:** [Not yet I’m afraid.] (A severely wounded Karsnikk drags himself into the chamber.)  
**Jordaan:** Oh, for crying out loud. What do we have to do to kill you people?  
**Karsnikk:** [Hunter! Now you will pay for all you have done to us!]  
**Samus:** Okay, now you’re just getting annoying. The idle threats are becoming as worn out as the Zebesian rhetoric you keep spewing.  
**Karsnikk:** [Rhetoric is it? I will teach you to respect our policies. Starting with one I’m sure you’re familiar with, though you may not realize it.] (Pulls out a small device and hold it in his claw.) [Operations code 214: All Zebesian installations are to be rigged for demolition in the event it is captured by enemy forces. Should security be irretrievably compromised the installation is to self-destruct, destroying any hostiles within](Pulls out a small device and hold it in his claw.)  
**Samus:** Not again.  
**Jordaan:** What is he saying? And what is that thing he’s holding?  
**Arikado:** It appears to be a detonator of some...  
...oh for pity’s sake! He’s rigged the castle to explode hasn’t he?  
**Samus:** If nothing else you people are certainly consistent.  
**Karsnikk:** [You have 5 minutes before this place is blown to kingdom come! I suggest you start running!] (Activates device and countdown begins.)  
(The player takes control of Samus and must lead her to her ship within the allotted time. After entering the ship it lifts off and flies away as the castle explodes.) 

Roll credits.


End file.
